


Chocolate

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione doesn't like being distracted.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://robin777.livejournal.com/profile)[**robin777**](http://robin777.livejournal.com/) who requested this from a poll ages ago. Am trying to get over writer's block. *sigh*  


* * *

  
“This isn’t funny,” Ron muttered, pulling at the ties Hermione had used to secure his wrists.

“I’m sure it’s not,” she said primly, which was a contradiction to the wanton image she presented. She was naked and sitting on the bed beside Ron, close enough that he could smell her arousal and would have been able to touch if she hadn’t sneakily distracted him with those gorgeous tits in his face while she tied his hands to the headboard.

“My arms hurt,” he said, trying a different tactic. Instead of giving him a sympathetic look and immediately untying him, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be a baby,” she scolded. She spread her legs even more, which he knew was deliberate and intended to torment him.

“Hermione,” he whined, shifting on the bed to try to get closer to her or at least draw attention to his cock, which was hard and throbbing.

“Mmm…this is good,” she moaned, somehow able to ignore his erection in favor of a bloody chocolate bar.

He’d never have been able to ignore her tempting naked body in favor of anything, even Quidditch. He frowned. “I’m not jealous of that fucking chocolate,” he told her, seeing a need to make that clear even as he glared at the dark chocolate in her hands.

“Of course you’re not, Ronald, and language,” she said in that ‘I’m talking to a five year old’ voice that never failed to make him want to show her just how childish he was _not_. She arched a brow and looked at him. “That’s why you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and let me enjoy a sweet treat as a reward for finishing my assignment. While I do enjoy being intimate with you, there are times when I wish to simply sit without you mauling my breasts.”

“You enjoy _fucking_ me,” he said in a challenging tone. He shifted his hips again, smiling smugly when her gaze drifted to his cock. She could act as prissy as she wanted, but she liked his cock nearly as much as he liked her tits. “See something you like?”

“You know, I could easily go into the other room to finish my chocolate,” she warned. A threat meant that her resolve was wavering, and Ron resisted the urge to do a triumphant bounce. He did, however, smile knowingly and attempt to flex his muscles while pulling at the ties that were fastened too tight for him to loosen.

“You like torturing me too much,” he murmured, dropping his gaze to openly ogle her tits and then lower to stare at her wet cunt. “Fuck, you’re so wet, Hermione. Touch yourself?”

“I’m eating,” she said, licking her lips before she took a small bite of the chocolate. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the mischievous smile cross her lips. “It’s lacking something, though.”

Before he could ask what she had planned in that evil mind of hers, she dragged the chocolate bar along the underside of his cock. He moaned when she leaned over and licked his cock, her hair brushing against his thighs and hip as she began to suck the chocolate from him.

End


End file.
